Subjugation of Bajor (Dimensional Universe)
The Subjugation of Bajor was the enslavement and conquest of the planet Bajor, in the Star Trek dimension, by the Galactic Empire in 9 BBY. The subjugation was commanded by Grand Moff Willhuff Tarkin. After it's establishment at the end of the Clone Wars, the Galactic Empire began to expand and exert it's control into many regions of the Universe. These included planets in the Star Wars and Star Trek dimensions which had remained undiscovered. One of these worlds was Bajor, a world in the edges of the Star Trek dimension discovered by Imperial scouts in 10 BBY. The world would have many advantages for the Empire. For one, it could serve as a Imperial military base and a supply outpost. Second, it's vast mineral reserves could be used for many Imperial military and scientific projects. And third, the inhabitants of the world, the Bajorans, could be used as good slave labor. As such, the Empire planned a invasion. At the time of the discovery, Bajor was engaged in a destructive civil war, between it's government and numerous rebel dissident militias. This war had begun during the early stages of the Clone Wars. This would make it easier for the Empire to conquer the world. Finally, the invasion was launched in early 9 BBY, commanded by Grand Moff Willhuff Tarkin, the ruler of Scientific Oversector, supervisor of the Death Star construction project, and one of the Empire's most powerful officials. A Imperial fleet under the command of Tarkin entered the Bajoran star system. The Bajoran government had been informed of the arrival of the Empire. 10 Bajoran warships, hastily constructed by the government, attacked the Imperial fleet. The Imperials destroyed the warships easily, losing only one Star Destroyer. Afterwards, the fleet appeared in orbit over Bajor. Tarkin ordered the orbital bombardment of Bajoran military garrisons and outposts, of both the government and the rebel forces. Many of them were destroyed by turbolaser fire, thus disrupting the power of the defenders. Immediately, AT-AT Walkers and stormtroopers landed on the world, along with Imperial enslavement units. The Bajoran government was still locked in combat with the rebel groups, something which the Imperial invasion forces took advantage of. They promptly captured most of the planet's villages and towns, and quickly eliminated most of the rebel militias and government troops alike. With no defenses left, the government and rebel leadership both surrendered to the Empire, thus not only ending the Bajoran Civil War, but also bringing their world under formal Imperial control. Promptly, the Empire began it's occupation of the world. The Bajorans were enslaved, and more then 230,000 of them were confined to concentration camps outside Bajorian City, the capital city of the planet. Many of them were forced to work at Imperial mines, refinement facilities, or scientific outposts established on the world. Some were shipped off world to work on the construction of the Death Star or other Imperial projects off-world. The Empire also constructed a orbital defense base over the world. Category:Fan Fiction